


You Belong With Me (New Karry series part one)

by HeroineOfLight



Series: Karry fanfic series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroineOfLight/pseuds/HeroineOfLight
Summary: This is a new Fanfic series written by me about how Kara and Barry first met and how they both joined Glee and spent High School years at Mckinley High. These are the early days before they became Superheroes. And they fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex and Kara looked at the house it was a victorian house two stories, light yellow and had a fence in a big backyard the house only looked about seven years old but the past owners took really great care of it.They had remodeled the entire house before selling it.

It was a nice nieghborhood to Kara a quiet street not much traffic except for those that lived there she could possibly see herself living here they went inside to check the place out and to pick they're bedrooms since it was just her and Alex, they didn't have to fight over bedrooms.

Kara went upstairs with Alex everything inside was designed Modern style Wallpaper gone and Wall's painted an Ivory color the floors hardwood with a Cherry finish the kitchen was big with lots of Cabinet space since the three of them loved to cook.

Kara chose the bedroom with the big Bay window that also had a bench seat near it it was just the right size of a room not too small but big enough for her she had a walk-in closet which was a huge plus. She closed the closet door and went back downstairs to help her Mom with moving the boxes in.

"If you girls want, I can order in Pizza and Potstickers tonight for dinner.Kara you need to sign up for school tomorrow and Alex starts her first day in college.Can't believe my girl is going to study Criminal Justice!" Both her girls smiled they did have a lot to look forward to.Alex was going to attend a local College so she didn't have to stay on Campus.And Kara was excited about Pizza and Pot Stickers her most favorite food in the world.


	2. Kara's first day of new School

The next day was the first day of her Sophmore year in High School she was dropped off by her Mom who was late for work. Kara looked up at the building William Mckinley High School was the name of it and they had moved to a town called Lima, Ohio.

Kara was nervous attending a brand new school she barely knew anyone and she was so shy standing there she wore a grey skirt, grey hat, and a ivory silk blouse she took a deep breath and walked towards the school wondering what the big day would bring.

She had registered for school the first day that they moved in she would go to about eight classes that day and everyday of the week walking inside the building she was impressed by the place she found her locker without a problem. When she closed it she bumped into some girl name Kitty who was in a cheerleading uniform the girl scowled "Watch where your going much?"

Kara quickly said sorry to the girl but once her back was turned she rolled her eyes not off to a good start already she thought just then another girl introduced herself "Hi you must me new, I am Tina you just have to overlook Kitty she can be somewhat snobby.If you need to find anything just find me I am sure we got some classes together".

Kara introduced herself "Name is Kara Danvers and yes I am new just moved here yesterday and I like it so far some things I will need to get adjusted to".

 

"Oh believe me I understand! I was once new to here myself you will adjust in no time and I can introduce you to some people I know that can be your new friends just don't let Kitty bother you".Kara smiled at her Tina seemed really friendly she was starting to like her she looked like she was Japanese or Chinese she couldn't really tell.

"Oh good! Looks like we have some classes together, Math, English, Science, and History."Tina said excitedly "See you in class!"then she went off to find another one of her friends.It seemed like Kara had already met a friend.

Walking the hallways trying to know her way around Kara saw a hot looking guy hanging out with his friends.He wore jeans, a jacket and a shirt.His hair was black and he had somewhat a bad boy image to him he spotted her and winked and made Kara blush.


	3. Kara/Marley joins Glee

Marley decided to join the Glee Club the next day she loved to sing and be part of a group she was recommended to join by Tina "It's a great way to make friends in the group and mostly everyone gets along ".

Marley signed up after class and followed Tina to the music room "You will probably feel nervous when you first join but that nervousness will quickly go away not to worry I used to be new like you".

The room was crowed with talented singers how was she ever going to compete with them?Tina introduced her to everyone and said that Marley would like to join. Kara chose not to use her real name because she wanted to start fresh as someone else.

Will Schuester took a look around and noticed Marley there was this aura all around her he brightly smiled and welcomed her to Glee Club "Go ahead and audition for us show us what you have".

Slow music started up Marley had decided to sing "Wrecking Ball". By Miley Cyrus and watched everyone's expressions as she sang hitting those high notes they were impressed she saw raising they're eyebrows and looking at one another smiling .

Will Schuester hadn't expected this talent coming from this young girl her voice blew him away she had a big powerhouse voice that literaly could shatter the windows everywhere so clear and pure and she put emotion in with the song.

He had found Rachel's replacement Rachel would soon be going to New York to try to get on Broadway with Kurt. That left the others behind, Brittany, Santana, Finn, Jake, Tina and the others.

After "Wrecking Ball", Marley launched into "Fight Song".still impressing everyone with her singing skills after singing the entire song everyone stood up and clapped they really loved her voice everyone but Santana who stood there looking smug and threatened.


	4. Kara/Marley gets in Glee

Marley was accepted in the Glee club everyone loved her even Rachel."I have to admit, I was skeptical at having a replacement , but you are like the perfect split image of me when I first started."

Kara was getting used to using the name Marley her real identity was protected even though she felt like she was lying to everyone. The Glee Club would meet during School hours and after to practice as well.

Everyone seemed nice in the group all except Santana. For some reason, the girl just didn't like her and kept looking at her smugly and disgustingly. She hung out with Rachel, Finn, and Tina around Lunchtime since they said she could join them.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving at the end of the year.It just won't be the same."she told them as they seemed like really good people.

Rachel "Don't be sad Marley, we will still be in touch and can come visit as often as we can, Kurt and I will and Finn will help Will run the Glee Club".

Kara looked at her friends "I know we will keep in touch, but it just won't be the same as hanging out in school." She hated changes why couldn't things remain the same forever?

Tina knew exactly what Marley had meant. She had dreaded the moment when the entire Glee club would change and she would have to get used to new members on the team.It was already changing so much.

Finn spoke up knowing how Marley felt. "Changes are tough Marley, but you know what they always say, High School years are the best years of your life, and you gotta make the most of it."


	5. Falling for Him

The next day at school turned out to be even more interesting. Marley arrived on time for her classes the day was going smoothly except for the occasional glare she got from Santana one of the singers in Glee.

Aside from that, she seemed to be a perfect replacement for Rachel Berry who would be leaving the Glee Group really soon once she graduated to head up to New York to do broadway.

She was in the hallway getting the books she needed from her locker her Science and History book along with a Math book she was just about to put the third one in when clumsily, she dropped it to the floor spilling papers.

She groaned, not a good way to start off a school day. Before she picked it up, someone beat her to it she looked up to find a really good looking guy picking it up for her. He had put the papers inside the book then he handed it to her smiling. "The name is Jake Puckerman, looks like I'm not the only one who drops things".

He was very handsome Marley noticed she didn't really know what to say except "Thank you".when he handed the book to her .

He began asking her about what classes she was taking really wanting to get to know her better and she told him. Turns out, they were in about five classes together.

Marley is excited as they talked getting to know each other she finds herself liking Jake a lot and really comfortable around him. His personality seemed very laid back and friendly.

What was even more pleasing was that they even had Glee together and were assigned to singing duets together for an upcoming school performance.

The one person who seemed to have a problem with her partnering up with Jake was Santana she seemed to have a thing for him though she was already seeing someone else Britney. Marley Rose was shaking her head she hoped Santana wouldn't cause her trouble.

Author's Note: Thought I would introduce Jake Marley's first boyfriend.There's going tobe a side to him you have never seen before. I will build up to the Kara and Barry romance.


	6. The Duet

The next day everyone in Glee was assigned a Duet Partner.The Them was called Duets that week.So all week they had to sing Duets. Jake and Marley chose to sing "Drive Me Crazy" and "A Thousand Years". Marley is excited because she loved both songs.

They first began singing in the Auditorium where there was a Piano and Guitar .As they began "A Thousand Years, they both couldn't help but gaze into each other's eyes.Marley simply loved his voice and everything  
about him.

While her heart kept saying it was wrong to get close to him, everything else inside her kept saying yes.

Singing with him felt so right. And it gave her this excitement and thrill she hadn't ever felt before. They finished up the song, and both leaned in for a kiss. Jake is the first to kiss her and Marley kisses him back .

 

Immediately, there were sparks between them as they kissed, Marley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close he held her back smiling as they kissed.

 

They pulled back breathlessly just as Will Schuester came looking for them "You both sound amazing, this should definitely be in The Finals at the end of the year.You two make a great duet partners."

Marley was shocked when Will suddenly snuck up on them like that.How much had he seen or heard?She hoped he wasn't going to punish them for kissing.She put on a smile "We do have one more to do, You Drive Me Crazy".

Will smiled brightly "That is going to be great.I know Britney sings the fast version of it, but I want you two to slow it down some and give it a romantic spin if you know what I mean".he instructed them.

They both nodded and smiled at one another but also embarassed that he possibly caught them kissing.


	7. Dueting With Jake

Rehearsals was alot of work and preparation when you were trying to learn a song. But it could be fun if you had a Partner to sing it with.

After singing "A Thousand Years, "they both went outside just to hang out and to practice on the next song. Marley couldn't describe how it felt singing with him.

They began singing the song her taking lead of course. Marley grew up listening to Britney Spears music so she jumped at the chance to sing two or three of her songs.

The two of them sounded great doing the Duet Jake kept playing his guitar he gazed into her eyes while she kept looking into his. Before they knew it the song was over and they're thoughts interrupted by Sue's Giant Megaphone.

A couple weeks later, Marley had been excited telling everyone she knew that her and Jake are a couple. But one day when she walked in school, everything had changed.

Jake was with someone at his locker and they appeared to be in deep conversation. Marley was going to walk up and give Jake a Kiss but a girl beated her to it she had black shiny hair. Jake seemed to be enjoying the kiss.

Marley got a closer look as her heart pounded really fast the girl turned slightly and Marley saw that it was Santana kissing her Boyfriend. Well,  now her former Boyfriend.

Marley heartbroken and bursting into tears suddenly just ran far away from Jake and far away from everyone. She just couldn't be around anyone right now. She frantically ran to try to be alone but then bumped into Will Schuester the Glee Director and High School Principal.

"Marley! What on earth is wrong? You seem very upset. "he saw that she couldn't tell him out in the open. "Come into my Office and tell me all about it you don't need to be alone now".


End file.
